Where the Legacy Falls
by BenReginaldIsAlwaysNumber2
Summary: A descendant of a line of powerful trainers starts his journey into Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: PEBBLE OF THE STONE LEGACY

It was 3 in the morning too late for any sane person to be up, but the rest of my life was going to be so insane it barely mattered what I did now. My name is Hayden Stone, I'm a pokemon trainer. Pokemon training had been in my blood for years, a distant cousin years ago was the champion of some far off region, my grandpa is a leader in the Hellspun region and his sons both grew up to be great trainers. His daughter, my mom, is a famous breeder and my older brother is a great researcher.

I wanted to be like my uncles, both worked in gyms now as assistants to the leaders, and even though I hadn't seen them in years my goal was to beat them in battle. Tomorrow morning my brother was going to give me a pokemon to start my adventure and he said it was a rare one from a far off region he visited with our grandpa. I looked through an old catalogue that I'd gotten one year for my birthday. It was filled with notes being a hand me down from my dad. Pages written on types and abilities filled the book, sketches of pokemon and information on them lined the back pages. My favorite was one from Sinnoh, Munchlax. Munchlax made me laugh because of its gluttony, but I found it awesome for its evolution.

That's how I guess I fell asleep, looking into my book of pokemon, almost too late to catch my brother before he went off on an expedition. I rushed to his house and barged into his basement where he did all of his studies. He was standing over a desk when I walked in dressed in a lab coat, grey jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt, his dark brown hair fell over his eyes and hid a good deal of his face.

"Well this is embarrassing, " he said with a smirk

I looked down to see that I was wearing similar clothes, although I had shorts, short sleeved shirt and a vest, and my hair, although black, was combed in a similar way.

"Guess so," I said pushing my hair out of my face and tucking in my t-shirt to make us look a bit more different.

"Well I don't have too much time to spare, but I decided that I am going to let you choose your pokemon" he placed three pokemon balls infront of me. "First off, we have from the Kanto region a Vulpix, its pretty young and has some valuable moves, next we have from the Hoenn region a more sturdy Makuhita, its almost 3 years old and has some very powerful moves in its disposal, and lastly we have my personal favorite from the Sinnoh region a baby Bidoof, its weaker than the others, but very cute." He said grinning.

I didn't want to take my brothers favorite, that much I knew, besides a baby would only get in the way against the wild pokemon around here. The Makuhita was obviously full of power and would probably evolve soon. The Vulpix sat as a middle ground though, I knew its evolution was a rarity and it be trained to be very powerful..

" I'll take Bidoof," I said

SHIT! It was a complete slip of the tongue.

"Little brother, to be honest I really don't want to part with Bidoof, " He paused, " I have one more pokemon to show you, if you still prefer Bidoof he's all yours," he reached to the back of his belt and tossed a pokeball up.

"Come on out, Albero!" In front of my brother stood a pokemon I'd never seen before. "Its called a Sudowoodo," he said," I haven't had it too long so I barely know it, my friend Lucas from Sinnoh sent it over the other day, if you want it, its all yours."

I stared at the pokemon amazed by it. It appeared to be a plant, but its steps and skin gave away a rocky profile.

"I'll take it, " I said grinning as I grabbed the pokeball off the counter.

"Alright, just let me make a quick call, " he said stepping into the other room. "Hayden, come here for a sec," he called. He stopped me at the door and began speaking in a hushed voice," you're about to talk to my friend and mentor Prof. Lucas of Velistone City, he's a former trainer and challenged the Elite 4 of Sinnoh, " I walked into the call room to see the face of a middle aged man staring at me, he had a pale face, and salt and pepper hair, except the pepper was…blue.

"I understand your brother is re-gifting Albero to you?" he said

"Yessir," I replied, a powerful looking assembly of pokemon stood behind him including a more experienced looking Sudowoodo.

"I wasn't aware that Thomas had a brother of age to go off and train pokemon, I have a favor to ask of you," he said sitting back in his chair as he pet the head of a massive turtle pokemon. "I'd like you to take a pokedex across Hellspun, the pokemon in your region seem to have different habits than the ones here and I know that it would be a useful part of research."

I came back into the conversation after watching a huge metallic bird and a fiery ape walk in the background of him, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm just starting wouldn't it be smarter to get someone of more experience?"

"Well, then," he leaned toward the screen now, " I hope you wouldn't mind returning Albero then?" he smirked knowingly

I groaned knowing he had me, " Where do I get the pokedex?"


	2. Chapter 2: Time of A Rival

CHAPTER 2 : TIME OF A RIVAL

I stood outside of my brothers house holding the folded up map he'd given me with instruction on where to get the pokedex, just a few miles away from our town was the city of Leefrow. Luckily there was also a gym there. I groaned as I looked at the address, it was one I knew all too well and could get in a few minutes if I ran.

The house belonged to Lacey Frau, a girl who'd always assumed she'd be a better trainer than me because she was related to the Johto champion, even though I explained to her I'm related to the former Hoenn champion she said it doesn't count because I'd never met him.

I knocked cautiously knowing it was dinner time. The door flew open and a smirking blue haired girl glared at me through glasses.

"Well if it isn't baby Hayden Stone! What exactly do you want loser?" I could see a small blue pokemon sitting behind her growling at me, "Down Gibbs , he's not worth it," her smirk turned into a scowl, "Well?"

"Is your brother home? I have business to attend to, " for once I wanted Lacey to feel inferior to me.

"What kind of business? Your loser brother need more help on his homework?"

"Actually no, I'm working for Professor Lucas of Sinnoh, and he's told your brother to give me a pokedex since he's a lead authority on them. " I stuck my nose out in the air and patted my belt "He's given me one of his pokemon for the job,"

"What idiot would entrust a pokemon to you? I'll let you talk to my brother, if you can beat me "

Lacey had always been energetic, but I'm not exactly sure where she gets it from. Both of her parents, her distant relatives, and all of her friends are reserved, she's just an odd card out. "GIBBS! Get out here!"

"Damnit, I don't have time for this, there's a badge waiting for me if I can get there before the gym closes.." I muttered. "Albero, let's show her what we're made of,"

Albero stood parallel to Gibbs and the entire street seemed to grow quiet as people on their porches turned to see us.

"Albero, use.." I stopped dead in my tracks, I had no idea what Sudowoodos were capable of because I'd never heard of them.

"Gibbs, use Sandstorm and then follow up with Dragon Rage," Lacey shouted. I knew Albero wasn't going to feel the pain from Sandstorm, but Lacey didn't.

"Albero dodge Dragon Rage and get to the center of that Sandstorm," Albero obeyed running quickly into the sandy clouds and disappearing from view.

" What're you doing loser, that sand will just cut up your funny tree " Her smirk was turning more into a triumphant grin. I had to think fast, what were standard rock type moves that mom's always breeding into her pokemon..

"Albero, try a rock throw and hit hard!" stones flew from the furry of the storm at Lacey's Gible who was to shocked to notice what was going on. The rocks made direct contact and Albero walked out of the sandstorm calm and collected.

"Albero, what else have you got?" I watched as he picked up speed running at the stunned Gible before sliding into a Low Kick that pushed the wounded pokemon through the air. I was shocked as I saw Gibbs fall onto his side.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" Lacey yelled, the pokemon stood up and shook of its dazed look, it growled menacingly at Albero, who'd yet to show a single sign of weakening.

"Gibbs, one more Dragon Rage, make this one sting!" Lacey yelled to her pokemon, blue flames circled Gibbs and made their way to Albero at an amazing speed. The attack sent him staggering to the side of the blaze, weakened and crouching.

"Albero, " I shouted beginning to run to him. Before I could reach him he stood up and glared at Gibbs, he let out a ferocious roar and began to cover himself in blue flames, the flames built twice as high as they had on Gibbs and traveled twice as fast. Again shocked the Gible stood as it was enveloped and thrown back by the attack unable to hear Lacey's orders to dodge over the crackling flame and Albero's roar.

Smoke that had built up around the tree Gibbs was thrown into cleared and the small pokemon lay unconscious while Albero smirked while he panted.

"NO WAY!" Lacey yelled, "You cheated, no way that lame plant managed to use rock and dragon type moves against my Gibbs," she ran to her pokemon a potion spray ready in hand

"That's what Sudowoodo are best at," an old woman had walked up quietly from a neighboring yard during the battle and now just made herself realized. "They're the mimicry pokemon and they pride on the element of surprise," she walked up to Albero smiling as she looked him up and down.

"You don't know too much about your pokemon, do you lad?" she said sharing her smile and squinting eyes with me. She reached into a satchel that lay on her hip and pulled out a small book.

"This is a catalogue that documents the pokemon indigenous to the Sinnoh region, where Sudowoodo are more common," she ripped out a few pages and handed them to me, "This will tell you all about your pokemon and what it's really capable of. As for you Miss Frau, I have a present both you and your Gible may take advantage of, it's a move called Calm Mind," she handed a small disk to Lacey.

"Pffffffft, yeah right, like I need your loser charity," she said tossing the disk to the ground, " Me and Gibbs were just surprised by Loserboy's weirdo plant, nothing else to it." She gathered up her Gible and walked back toward her house.

"Such a strongwilled young lady…"the woman said as Lacey walked away, "You're free to have this then," she handed me the disk Lacey threw," I must be going now," she crossed her yard and walked into a nearby house.

"Great job Albero, you should probably get back into your pokeball and rest now though," the hum that the ball made as Albero was retracted into it made a shiver run up my spine, we'd just had our first battle and won.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Best Pest

CHAPTER 3: THE BEST PEST

"Hello there!" yelled a tall chubby man from Lacey's door way. He jogged over to me a Swablu following him closely. "You must be Hayden, Lacey just ran into her room whining about you, Professor Lucas called me earlier, you need a pokedex?"

Todd Regg was Lacey's step brother and a student of the Sinnoh PC legend Bebe, he was responsible for advancing the pokedex in every major way for the last 3 years. Even though he was linked to a famous family that stretched into Johto and Kanto, as well as being associated with the creators of Pokemon storage, he still could make a name for himself.

"It's going to take some explaining to do. Of course they're not as point and click as the old days," he smiled in a warming way and lead me inside the house.

When me and Lacey were kids we used to play here, mostly when our brothers decided to get together in order to think up wacky ways to impress their idols, the Poke'Professors.

The house was large and covered in dragon décor, due to Lacey's father's obsession with the beasts. I learned most of what I knew about the dragon type by listening to Lacey's dad tell stories or from what all of her picture books held. She once bragged to me saying they had a library on every dragon pokemon including the extremely elusive Reshiram.

" So since you beat my baby sister I take it you'll be a trainer on the side of Professor Lucas's request?" he said taking a snack out of an enormous Shelgon shaped fridge. "I guess that means you'll be challenging Grammy Reut?" he sat down at a long table held up by wooden Flygon as he pulled open a pudding. "Mind me asking how many pokemon you have?"

"Just Albero, my Sudowoodo," I said patting his pokeball.

"Sudowoodo? The rock type? You're going to challenge Grammy Reut with a rock type?" he licked the spoon clean as wide eyes peered at me.

"Yea, why ?"

"Well Grammy Reut is a grass type trainer, if you bring a Sudowoodo to-"

I drowned him out, he was right, if she's a grass type user and if try and use Albero, I'll get creamed.

"..and that's how Lacey beat her with Gibbs, but it'll be hard for a Sudowoodo," he finished scrapping his pudding cup clean.

"Lacey already beat a gym leader?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I'd just wiped the yard with Lacey and she was still better than me.

"Two actually, she challenged a dark type leader from up north when he came through town a few weeks back,"

Now I really couldn't believe what I was hearing, the only dark type leader in Hellspun is my uncle Gregg, if he'd already lost to Lacey how could I beat her without surprise.

"If you want to challenge Grammy Reut I'd suggest going and catching a bug type from the fields behind our property, they've all already been entered into my pokedex, you should go see how many you can get into yours. "

/The Fields\

The tall grass behind Lacey and Todd's house was part of the Keyler forest. Many pokemon trainers were walking away as I approached.

"What's going on?" I asked to a passing trainer.

""Me and my friends have just had our fill of these pokemon, nothing but Wurmple, Pineco, and Venonat," he said pointing to five pokeballs on his belt.

'Damn.' I thought. Todd had said that only those 3 pokemon were around here but I'd hoped to run into something a bit more fierce like a Pinsir or Masquerain, both were shown off in my catalogue back home for their strength. I called out Albero and began searching for a bug to make my own. Albero wandered off amongst the tree line and stood still, I was almost unable to see him with the night beginning to fall.

Three hours seemed to drag by as I looked through the tall grass and found nothing. The other trainers must've scared the bugs they hadn't caught away. I decided to give up until morning and to go find Albero. He was standing exactly where I'd left him stiff as a statue, except hanging onto him was a shiny purple bug.

"What is that? " I whispered as Albero squirmed and the bug began to awaken. Its back opened to reveal thin wings that it started to hover with. I could see it more clearly and my pokedex shook as its radar apparently went off. I opened it.

"Heracross, the one horned pokemon. Heracross are extremely territorial, however upon losing to another pokemon they will gracefully leave and find a new home." A robotic female voice said in a slightly creepy tone.

"Albero," he limbered up now and opened his eyes to face the pokemon, "Use Block,"

Albero projected a huge wave of energy that prevented the Heracross from leaving the area. It descended a few feet and turned to Albero glaring as it buzzed in annoyance.

"Use your Rock Throw attack, " I shouted to Albero.

Stones lunged upward at the hovering Heracross, however they weren't fast enough. Albero was pushed back slightly by a quick slashing attack from Heracross.

'Albero, use your Copy Cat technique," the notes the old woman had given me were proving more and more useful as I watched Albero swing his arm in a fast motion toward Heracross. At first it looked as if it would simply move out of the way yet again, but Albero changed the direction of his swing and caught Heracross sending him feet backwards onto its knees.

'This pokemon must be weak to whatever move that was, it barely looks like it can stand'

"Go pokeball ! Catch that Heracross," I watched the ball soar through the air and drag Heracross's light purple body into itself. It rocked a few times and then settled motionless.

I walked up to the ball and grabbed it as I called Albero back into his pokeball.

"Let's get you back where I can take a good look at you," I said shining Heracross's pokeball. Today made me feel more and more like a trainer as it passed.

/Frau Household\

"It's a weird looking bug," Lacey said staring at Heracross as it clinged to her wall napping as it was on Sudowoodo earlier. "Suits you, " she stuck out her tongue as Gibbs smiled behind her, they shared a lot more than I thought apparently.

"You're just jealous because I caught something rare around here," I smiled looking at my pokemon shine, it snored loudly in a buzzing noise.

"You're both right actually," Todd said walking into the living room with another pudding cup. "Heracross is definitely rare to Keyler Forest , but it shouldn't look like yours does."

"What do you mean?" I said the shine mattering less as I realized I had a dud.

"They're supposed to be blue, loser" Lacey said matter of factly petting her Gible " You can't even catch a pokemon the right way,"

"Actually, Lacey he may have done very well, much better than you did with all the bugs you caught me to send to his brother last spring," he began scrapping his snack yet again. "He caught what is known as a shiny, they're rare variants of pokemon with different coloring, coordinators go crazy over them,"

"So he isn't a dud?" I said smiling petting Heracross's back

"Yep, and he isn't a he, your Heracross is a girl, you can tell by the horn," he said walking away yawning as he turned into his room.

"It's a lazy bug if you ask me, most pokemon are energetic after they're caught, yours is just a couch potato," she stretched and carried Gible to her room as she mumbled a few last words, "I'd name a pokemon Slouch if it were that lazy,"

"That might not be the worst idea, Lacey," I said laying down staring at Heracross sleeping on the wall and Albero sitting near it nodding off, "Goodnight Slouch,"


End file.
